A Photographer's adventure
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Meet Matt Edwards. A 19 year old American photographer who loves taking exotic pictures for a hobby who went to Africa to visit his Grandfather who knows a lot of what goes in Africa. However...does his Grandfather know what's going with two factions who are at each other necks? And what's going to happen to Matt when he gets himself into danger? (Rating may change)
1. Enter Matthew Edwards

(A/N: This is my first story of the Lion King series. I may forget characters from the movie so cut me some slack. I don't own Lion King or any of the characters. Disney does. I own only my OCS. Flames will be ignored.)

Lion King: A photographer's adventure

(Matt's pov)

April 4, 2004

10:30 pm

My name is Matthew Edwards. But you can call me. Matt. I'm a 19 year old American high school graduate who likes to take pictures as a hobby.

Today, I went to Africa to visit my Grandpa, Nicholas Andrews, so that we can check out the animals together. I don't know how long but I hope it's worth the trip. My Grandpa is 58 years old and loves to explore Africa. He used to tell me stories about the circle of life(which I'm still trying to figure out what he meant by that.)and his adventures there. Today I'm going to share that experience with him.

I was walking out of the airport when I see my Grandpa leaning on his jeep. I can tell it's him because of that camouflage cap and camouflage clothes that he always wore. The jeep as another thing I know. Camouflage colored and always that Indian dreamcatcher hanging inside the car.

"Grandpa!"

He sees me and smile.

"Matt! So glad to see you."

"Me too!"

I noticed he was holding a cane and a wounded leg that looked like it occured months ago.

"Grandpa? What happened to your leg?"

His smile drops a little.

"I got into a fight with a lion. He bit my leg and let me tell you it used to hurt before you got here."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Nope. but I have trouble walking and running. So I have this cane to help me do that."

"Hope it gets better soon."

"I appreciate your concern but I can live with it. Now...are you here to stay and start flapping your gums talking or are we going to go and check around Africa?"

"Let's go. I'm so eager to check out Africa that I hope what you said when I was young true." I said with a chuckle.

He chuckles and he leads me to his jeep. I remember going on his jeep when I was a child for road trips and let me tell you those moments were a blast. Anyway, I got on Grandpa's jeep and readied my camera for anything that catches my eye. As Grandpa drove his jeep to his trailer. I started looking around the area seeing a couple of animals like Zebras and Giraffes when I noticed a couple of lionesses walking past Grandpa's jeep. They looked...odd.

They had grey fur and looked scrawny. What surprises me is that the lionesses decided to somehow ignore me and grandpa.

"Uh...Grandpa? Did you see those lionesses?"

"Yeah. Those are outsiders."

"Outsiders?"

"Yes. I don't think I've told you this. But they are two groups you're going to have to be aware of. The Pridelanders are reigning monarch of Africa."

"Lions, right?"

"Right. They are the peaceful and kind lions. Kind of strange if you ask me but you'll get used to it. In fact...if you look over there, that's pride rock. They're home." He said as he pointed at a strange rock.

I looked at the rock and my jaw dropped. They live in there!? I've heard and seen lions go in caves. but they live in a rock!? Wow! So I took a picture of it with my digital camera since it looked so fascinating to see.

"And what about the outsiders?"

My grandpa frowns a bit. Maybe I shouldn't ask him that.

"The outsiders were once members of the Pridelanders who are followers of a former tyrant named Scar. I'd stay away from them if I were you. They are ruthless and will not hesitate to kill you on sight."

"Scar?"

"I'll tell you about him some other time. Talking about him is giving me a headache."

"Or you could be having a heatstroke."

He chuckles and playfully slaps me by the head.

"Wise ass..."

"Is there a reason why those outsiders ignored us?"

"Too be honest...I don't know. They might be on to something. Just stay away from them. I don't want you getting yourself hurt because of your curiosity."

"Sure...whatever you say."

Yeah...I can name a number of incidents that happened because of my curiosity and the number of times I almost got myself killed.

We finally got to the trailer when I noticed another trailer next to it.

"Is one of those trailers for me?"

"Yup. It's the one in the right. I already got your stuff unpacked. Bed and everything. A word of warning: if you hear noises outside in the middle of the night, don't move and stay quiet. Sometimes annoying hyenas wander around here so it's best you lock your door at all times."

"You're joking, aren't you?" I said as I raised my left brow with a confused look.

"Leave the door open and you'll know that I'm not joking."

I flinched of how freaking serious he is and how fake his smile was.

"On second thought, I'll lock the door at all times." I said nervously.

"Thought so."

I got off the jeep as grandpa gave me the key to my trailer. As I got in my trailer, the space was okay. Not big and not small. It's average.

"Well...Home Sweet Home. Better than nothing I suppose."

Tomorrow is going to be a big day and I don't want to miss it.


	2. A Romeo and Juliet scenario?

Chapter 2

(Matt's pov)

30 minutes later.

I was getting ready to sleep and made sure to lock the door when I heard...laughing. Hyena laughing. Right outside my trailer. Grandpa wasn't kidding when animals occasionally wander around here. so thank god I had to lock the door. But what scares me so bad is when I see two Hyenas peeking at my window showing their teeth while I hear the door handle being rattled by the outside probably from another Hyena. Thankfully the door is locked. I see my grandpa come out of the trailer with a loaded 9mm Beretta pistol and he was pissed.

"Get out of here, you Hyenas!" I heard my Grandpa shout outside the trailer as he fired a warning shot from his pistol.

I see three Hyenas hauling ass out of here and I sigh in relief.

My Grandpa's footsteps were coming closer to my trailer and he knocks on my door with his cane.

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah. Thank god I locked the door."

"See? I told you that would happen. Your lucky it wasn't a lion then you'd probably be in big trouble."

"I haven't even slept yet and already I'm on edge."

"Get used to it. You let me deal with the animal if it doesn't want to leave."

"Okay. Thanks for the save."

"No problem. Good night."

"Night."

I finally went to bed and fell asleep forgetting that incident I just had.

The night was peaceful. Surprisingly...I was hoping for another wild animal to make noises again but it didn't.

A couple of hours later, I woke up out of bed and brushed my teeth and washed my face. Grandpa was cooking...fish?

I got out of the trailer and greeted my Grandpa.

"Hey, Matt. Breakfasts ready."

"Fish?"

"It's the outdoors, Matt. You'll have to deal with it. It's not like your expecting a restaurant right across the road and order a burger."

"Touché..."

I get the cooked fish from my Grandpa and started eating it...while avoiding the bones.

"So...what's been going on when you were with your mother?"

"Great. Mom finally got a job that is perfect for her. A cook. I graduated from high school and became a freelance photographer. That is if I can get hired by a company for my skills."

"Freelancer, huh? Interesting..."

We continued our chat when a Warthog and a Meerkat walking towards Grandpa. He sees them and you cannot believe what Grandpa does.

"Well...if it isn't Timon and Pumbaa."

"You gave them names?"

"No...they told me." He said as he takes a can of...bugs?!

Thank god I just finished eating otherwise I would lose my appetite or threw up.

He feeds the um...Timon and Pumbaa the bugs as I looked away so I don't throw up.

However...I noticed two cubs playing with each other. One big problem...according to Grandpa, Outsiders and Pridelanders are at each other necks for I believe for control of the land. Then why do I see two cubs playing with each other? Doesn't that smell trouble? I sense a Romeo and Juliet scenario.

"Grandpa. I want to get close up on those cubs over there."

"Just don't go to fa-"

He stops what he was going to say as he slowly turns his head towards me and he looked somewhat mortified.

"Did you say cubs?"

"Yeah? They're over there." I said as I pointed where the cubs are playing.

He sees the cubs and was in complete shock.

"Crap! Got to go! Don't go anywhere! Timon! Pumbaa! Let's go!"

"Wait! What's going on!?"

"Nothing you should worry about right now."

Grandpa, Timon and Pumbaa ran to Pride rock in a complete panic.

When they were far away, I readied my camera and hid behind a tree.

"Hmph...I'll get to the bottom of this and find out what you're up to."

A couple of minutes later, I hear a lion roar right at one of the cubs and a lioness jumping off her hiding spot and roars back at the lion. Grandpa running with a lioness with other lionesses Timon and Pummba and I swear to god...the animals talk. Call me crazy but I'm serious. Listen...

"Ah...Nicholas. So glad to see you." Said a menacing lioness with a sarcastic tone.

"The feeling is...mutual, Zira." Grandpa said with so much hate.

Zira? That means hate in Afirca. What a strange name for a lioness.

They bicker and bicker until I heard something that caught my interest.

"Oh... haven't you met my son, Kovu? He was hand-chosen by Scar to follow in his pawprints... and become King!" Zira said as she showed Grandpa and the other lions and Timon and Pumbaa the cub.

"Pbbb! That's not a king... that's a fuzzy maraca!" Timon said.

Really? I've heard funny insults than that. Keep trying though.

"Kovu was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water..."

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands!" The lion growls.

"But the child does not! However... if you need your pound of flesh... here." Zira said as she nudges her cub, Kovu, to the lion.

What!? Has this lioness lost her mind?! If I had a kid, I wouldn't put my kid in a situation like this!

"Take him and get out. We're finished here." The lion said as he picked up his cub and walked away.

"Oh no, Simba... we have barely begun." Zira said with a wicked glare.

Wow...and I thought the villains in TV were menacing. But wait there's more! Guess what Zira said that pissed my Grandpa off.

"And Nicholas? I'd keep your relative safe if I were you. Don't want him to...get himself hurt."

That sent chills down my spine. Nicholas ignored her and followed the lion with the lionesses and Timon and Pumbaa. I can see the anger sinking into Grandpa. How did that lioness know about me!? Well... I can think of two things. One: The outsider lionesses I saw when I got in Africa or Two: The Hyenas from last night. I'm going to go with theory number one.

Zira carried Kovu and walked away.

I took a picture of the lioness, went in my trailer and locked the door. I was scared out of my mind. I don't like being in situations like this. I'm going to have a word with Grandpa about this.

(A/N: for those who are reading this and want to know about Nicholas' adventure before Matt, you're probably thinking "I smell a prequel.". Well depending on how the story goes, I'll think about it.)


	3. I want the truth!

(A/N: someone in the comments were kind of confused about Matt's and his Grandpa's age so I updated Nicholas' age so that I don't get anybody weirded out about the age. Thank you, Mew-Star-Mew for helping me on the age part. Now...let's start this chapter with some comedy. XD just a reminder, I don't own It's amore from Dean Martin or any references you may know.)

Chapter 3

(Matt's pov)

I decided to set some things in the trailer to possibly scare some lions in case they were come near my trailer.

If you're thinking I'm going home alone all of sudden, I'm sort of am.

For maybe I don't know. 20 minutes. I see two lions going towards my trailer. One lion with a...beard? Call me crazy but does that lion have a beard? Anyway, he has a chestnut grey fur and red eyes with a scruffy mane and a lioness cub who looked like Zira but younger.

"Are you sure he's here, Vitani? We've been walking for hours." The lion whined.

"Yes, Nuka. Now would you shut up?! Your whining is starting to tick me off." The lioness named Vitani said.

Oh boy...Nothing like a good old brother and sister feud. Sarcasm people...

As they got closer to the trailer, they see me looking through the window. I smirked at them knowing funny this is going to be.

"There he is. Get out of there, you termite, so I can kill you!" The lion named Nuka growls at me.

"Really? That's the best threatening tone you got. Nope...I'll stay right here where I can enjoy the sun."

"Persistent little..."

"Hey. Who's that behind you?" I said with a Mario impersonation while pointing nothing behind them.

They looked behind them and looked at me annoyed.

"Made you look! Made you look!" I said with a chuckle.

I turned on the radio and my favorite song from Dean Martin himself. However I played the instrumental version of the song.

"Ah...my favorite song. Can I sing that song for you?"

They growled at me with anger.

"No? Too bad."

They got angry more and growled even more.

"~When a moon hits your eye, like a big pizza pie. That's amore. When an eel lunges out...~and he takes a bite of your snout."

"Eel?" They both said at the same time.

Right on time, I pushed a button from my remote as the Godzilla roar was played in the speaker by the window. This made Nuka and Vitani run for the hills thinking a Eel was a monster. I turned off the speaker and smirked.

"~That's amore.~Get it? A moray eel. Hahahahahahaha! I said de funny. And to the top!"

I changed the song into the vocal version from Dean Martin himself and carelessly started singing again.

(Nicholas' pov)

I went to Matt's trailer and I hear him finish a song called That's Amore. As he finished singing, I tried to open the door but it's locked.

"Matt?! Open the door."

"Be there in a minute."

He opens the door and he has that fake smile of his that tells me that I may be in trouble.

"You okay? Did something happen to you?" I asked with concern in my tone.

"Oh, I'm great. I had a nice chat with some lions who wanted me out of the trailer and play. It was great."

Then his smile quickly turned to a deep frown.

"You are in big trouble, Nicholas Johnson. You better start telling me why one cub and a grown lion were here to kill me."

When Matt says my name like that you know I am in big trouble.

"Lions?"

"Don't play dumb with me. They were two outsiders outside my trailer waiting to kill me. I had to scare them off with the sound of my speaker. Now...TALK!"

I sighed.

"Okay...I'll talk..."

To prevent him from losing his temper, I had to tell him about my history with the Pridelanders and the Outsiders. I told him that Zira wanted him dead just so that I can share same pain as her's.

"So let me get this straight...this Zira wants me dead just so that you can have the same pain as her just because she lost her husband? Wow...That sucks for her." He said with sympathy.

"Don't feel bad for her. She deserved every bit of pain."

Matt glares at me.

"Is that what you really think?"

"Yeah...that's what I-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!"

I was shocked to hear him shout at me like that.

"YOU SAID SO YOURSELF WHEN I WAS A TEENAGER, EVERYBODY DESERVES A SECOND CHANCE! THIS ISN'T SOME TV SHOW WHERE EVERYBODY WANTS THE VILLAIN DEAD! THAT MAKES YOU JUST LIKE THAT PERSON! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THIS!"

He's right...I remember telling him that people deserve a second chance.

"I-"

"Don't talk to me until you get your mind out of the clouds and learn that your better than this. Until then...don't talk to me."

He slams the door at my face and locks the door. He closes the shades to prevent me from seeing him.

He stayed in his trailer all day and possibly all night. This had do a lot of thinking in my trailer. He can't be serious, right?

I went to check on him on how he's doing and he doesn't respond.

"Matt?"

I checked the door and it was unlocked. I quietly got in the trailer and started looking around.

"Matt?"

I began to panic as there was no sight of Matt. I quickly got out of the trailer and got real worried.

"MATT! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

What is he thinking? Is he trying to get himself killed!? better not be heading to the outsider territory or there's going to be hell to pay.


	4. Help the Outlanders?

Chapter 4

(Matt's pov)

Stupid...Stupid...Stupid! What the hell is wrong with him!? Hating someone just because some important died and you want that person dead is not going help at all. It makes you just like that person. Thankfully, Grandpa and the lion named Simba didn't kill him. According to Grandpa, Scar's stupidity cost him his life after he back stabbed the Hyenas. But still! Wouldn't it be easier to resolve the situation peacefully!?

"Aaaaargh! Thinking about it just makes me angry more!"

I continued walking when I felt something tugging on my leg with teeth. I quickly look down and I see Vitani growling as she's tugging on my leg like a puppy wanting your attention.

"Really? Get off my leg."

She stops tugging my leg and smirks.

"Finally got your attention."

"What do you want?"

"I heard what you said your grandfather."

"Yeah. And?"

"And I'm surprise to hear that you have some sympathy to my family."

"*Sigh* Yes...you heard right. But still...no one should deserve the harsh punishment you have. There's an old saying "no matter how bad the guy is, they all deserve a second chance." Guess my Grandpa is blind with hate of whatever this "Scar" did."

She gives me this unsettling devilish grin.

"Why are you grinning at me like that?"

"Maybe you can help us after all."

"If you plan on having me kill my Grandpa, then forget it."

"Oh no no no. Not like that at all. In fact, we think you can help us survive."

This got me somewhat interested.

"Go on..."

"You see...we live in the worst part of Africa called the Outlands. We're scrapping for food and water and not many of us survived. We think that you can help us survive in the Outlands."

What!? Was their crime that serious to deserve that kind of punishment!? That's cruel...I don't care if the Outlanders are evil, their punishment is harsh beyond belief. Wait...what if she wants me to believe that? I should be careful.

"Oh that's cute. That's coming from a cub who wants me dead."

"We didn't intended in killing you. It was nothing but a ruse to spook your grandfather."

"Does your mother know about this?"

"Of course she knows. Nuka on the other hand might not take the news to lightly. He's an idiot and has a bad habit for trying to get attention for mother."

I glared at her a bit concern of what she was true.

"Fine...I'll help. Only because you guys don't deserve the harsh punishment you have. But hear this..."

I grabbed Vitani by the fur and held her close to my face.

"If I find out you're double crossing me, there's going to be trouble. Do I make myself clear?"

"I promise."

"Good." I said as I put her down the ground.

"Now where can I find your home?"

"It's past Pride Rock. But we can't go there now. Mother is cranky in her sleep and can lash at you in heartbeat if you go there now."

"Then let's go somewhere to rest for the night."

"Good idea."

We went somewhere to rest (couldn't remember if we went to a cave cause it was night out) and wait til morning.

(Nicholas' pov)

I look high and low and still no sign of Matt. I'm just an moron to let him out of my sights like that!

"MATT!" MATT!" I shouted one last time.

I decided to gave up my search and waited til morning to continue my search. I hope Matt is safe...

(A/N: You know...I was like Matt when I was a kid and I always asked the same questions as Matt. Did they deserve to have harsh punishment? Did Scar deserved to die? And yes, this was true. I always thought why doesn't Scar and the Outlanders have a second chance. They could've finished the situation peacefully and hope to redeem themselves of their crimes. Since this story takes place in the second film, I'm going to prevent some deaths. That's how remorseful I am with the Outlanders. Question: people kept pming to had Kopa or Kapa whatever his name is in the story. I don't know how he is. I watched every lion king film and TV show and I've never heard of him. People on YouTube say he's a fan made character. So I'm going to say no. I'm not adding him. Anyway, off topic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.)


	5. Meeting the Outlanders

Chapter 5

(Matt's pov)

It was early in the morning when Vitani starts nibbling on my ear.

"Wake up."

"Ten more minutes..." I mumbled.

"Ugh...I swear you're like Nuka. Always being sleepy in the morning."

She finally stops nibbling my ear but bites my hand and it made me wake up.

"Finally... you woke up."

"Don't do that again."

She sticks her tongue at me and we walked go the outlands.

"So tell me...who was that cub I saw? Kovu, was it? Who is he?"

"All you need to know is that he's my little brother."

"Okay. No need for you to snap at me."

Once we got there, the place was nothing but a wasteland. Wow...that has to be the worse punishment I have ever seen.

"Whoa...you weren't kidding your home was nothing when you said your home was terrible."

"Is that suppose to be sympathy of our pain?"

I looked at her and growled at her.

"Stop being all high and mighty. I was serious when I said you didn't deserve this kind of punishment. If you keep acting like that, then I've lost all hope on you."

She looked completely sorry. She seems to know that I wasn't lying.

"Vitani! Vitani!? Where are you?!"

"Mother!"

Oh boy...Zira was out of her cave and she looked like what mother should do: panic for a missing cub. That's never a good sign because for all I know she might think I kidnapped Vitani. I would never stoop to that kind of low.

"Stick with me. I'll do the talking."

"Whatever you say."

I followed Vitani to Zira and I was nervous as hell. Not because of the lionesses staring at me. It's because of Zira. The moment she saw me, I thought she was going to kill me.

"Vitani! There you are!" Zira said as she rushed towards Vitani.

"Mother, I'm fine. Nothing bad happened to me."

Zira glares at me but Vitani managed to convince her that I didn't hurt her or kidnap her. Then all of a sudden...Zira had this very unsettling devilish grin. It pretty much tells me "What plans do I have in store for you?".

"I'm so terribly sorry for my behavior. I've lost someone dear to me and I can't always control my emotions."

"You have my sincere sympathy." I said with sincere in my voice.

This caught Zira off guard and looked shocked. Was she expecting me to laugh about her love's death? I'm not like that at all. That would be cruel.

"I know you lost someone you love and that lion did something probably terrible but he did not deserve death."

This made other lionesses talking to each other of disbelief.

"You're the first human being who sympathize my pain. You're not like Nicholas that's for certain and I thank you for that."

"Vitani told me you had issues of food and water shortage."

"Yes. That is true. This place...oh...how I hate this place. We scavenge for food and water as many of us die."

I clenched my fist in anger when I heard that. Why, Grandpa? How could you just let these outsiders die like that?

"I see...I never thought my Grandpa would be so cruel."

"Indeed..."

We talked about me helping the outsiders and convinced Zira that I didn't want to get involved with the Pridelanders. I only want to help them live. That's all. Vitani would have to accompany me that I made sure I didn't get harms way. Wow...I didn't think Vitani liked me that much. Sarcasm...get used to it.

What concerns me is Kovu. If Zira was not around, I have to keep an eye on him with Vitani and the idiot older brother, Nuka. As I said, that's a if.

It's a good thing I was prepared for hunting. I had my curving knife and a fishing net for fishing. As for gathering water, I only had several water canteens and bowls. This maybe troubling since they weren't much lionesses that could get some water.

Well...might as get used to it now. Now I know how a Zookeeper feels when they take care of lions...but before I went hunting, I said this to Zira?

"Is revenge worth it?"

I didn't let Zira talk and sighed. I didn't want to have a blown out argument with her and she frowns at me.

"Just...think about it, okay?"

Zira looked confused. This was probably the first time she talked about revenge. Let's hope she thought about it more carefully.

(Nicholas' pov)

**Everybody deserves a second chance!**

**This isn't like you!**

That conversation with Matt bothers me alot. Have I really change? *sigh* I don't know what I've become.

I went to Pride rock to meet with Simba and Kiara.

"Uncle Nicholas!" Kiara shouted as she rushed towards me.

I quickly picked her up and she starts giggling as she starts licking my face.

"Hey. How's my little princess?"

"When are you going stop calling me little?"

"Well when you become like your father's age, then maybe I'll call you, little queen."

She pouts and I chuckled.

"I'm kidding. Have you seen your father?"

"He's sleeping right now. Hey! While we wait for dad to wake up, let's play games together."

Wow...he must be a heavy sleeper. Must be his duty as king must've tired him out.

"That's not a bad idea, Kiara."

I told Zazu to let Simba know that I'm with Kiara if he wakes up. Me and Kiara went somewhere of the Pride lands where we had a good amount of space where we don't startle any animals when we are playing. Perhaps some play time with Kiara can calm me down.


End file.
